


Fragile Mental Health

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is losing her husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Mental Health

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fragile Mental Health  
> Pairing: Sam Tyler/Annie Cartwright  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Annie is losing her husband  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Dialogue Only.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

"Sam, I love you so much. Please look at me. I need you, Andrew needs his daddy."

"I know, love, but I can't come home yet. There's criminals to stop. We can't have our son growing up in a dangerous world."

"You're no help to him here, Sam. Look around you."

"Why am I in my pyjamas? They took my clothes."

"Sam, they won't allow you home without the pills. Can't you take them for me, for us?"

"I'm not sick. There are bad people here. I'll come home when I've caught them. Don't cry, Annie, I'm a good copper."


End file.
